This invention relates to a gas venturi tube for a burner element in a barbecue gas grill. More particularly, it relates to a two-way flexible adjustable gas instake assembly for a gas burner element so that proper connection can be made between the burner element and a gas supply nozzle irrespective of the vertical and horizontal distance the burner element is supported from the floor in relation to the gas supply.
Various barbacue grill bases have floors for the burner element located at various positions on the floor and located both vertically and horizontally from the gas supply nozzle. Accordingly, it is necessary to construct each gas intake pipe and venturi tube to match the particular distance from the burner element and the gas supply nozzle so that the burner element is in communication with the gas supply pipe. Cost savings could be effected if one venturi tube is fabricated so as to fit in a suitable manner any burner element in a barbecue base portion and provide proper connection with a gas supply.
The state of the art for gas delivery systems for barbecue grills is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,635 and 4,373,505. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,635 a one-piece, nonadjustable venturi tube 64 extends from gas valve 70 to burner 25 and is attached thereto by base 65 and screws 63. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,505 which is commonly assigned, adjustable securing means such as represented by screw 51 and dimples 50 are provided on the venturi tube 24 and a gas intake tube 55.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a venturi tube for a burner in a gas barbecue grill which can operatively provide connection between numerous gas burner elements in grill base floors and a gas intake nozzle which is spaced both horizontally and vertically from the burner. It is another advantage of this invention to provide a dual adjustment means including a flexible hose section between a gas venturi tube and a burner element which can afford positioning of the burner element at various elevations from the floor as well as being spaced horizontally from the gas supply pipe. It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a secure dual adjustable gas intake assembly between a burner element and a gas supply pipe in a gas barbacue grill which will provide quick adjustment without leakage. It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a dual adjustable gas intake assembly for a gas grill burner element which can be manufactured and assembled in an economical manner. It is still another advantage of this invention to provide horizontal and vertical adjustment between the venturi tube and a gas intake pipe as well as adjustment for air in the air regulating member.